Druid
The druid is the master of elements and the forces of mother nature. Their close ties with the powers of nature allow them to conjure elemental creatures of earth, air, fire, and water to assist them. The forest is the kingdom of the druid, where he is certainly in his element. The order of druids in Derlith is a complex hierarchy; the most experienced druids can call very powerful elemental creatures to fight for them, yet only those druids with the most stamina can hope to hold them to this world for long. General Information * Druids are known to be magical, and such are their pets. They are known to be good casters and easily gain magical skill in all realms from conjuring. * While they are not the best of healers, they still hold healing powers that are better than most other non-healer classes. * Similar to rangers, druids thrive in the forest due to their superb searching, hiding, and tracking skills. ** Note that there are two types of track; a druid is able to do both. * Along with strong magical powers, druids can toughen their defenses by making their skin as tough as bark. This barkskin ability may increase armor by a substantial amount. * Druids' close ties with nature give them the ability to commune with their surroundings, detecting the presence of living creatures around them. * Naturally, they are immune to any environmental damage caused by reaching vines in the room. Armor type: Leather Restrictions: N/A Summary of Skills: Barkskin (level 7), Commune, Conjure, Track. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Intelligence: If you plan on taking advantage of druidic magical abilities, INT is definitely what you will want to stack up on. But remember that conjuring pets will also help you raise magic skill, and thus INT is not as necessary as it is for other classes. But if you decide you would like stronger magical casts as well as good stuns, you will want to put a lot of points in this stat. * Constitution: Some may choose to dump their stat points in this stat, which is good for high HP. Paired with barkskin, you will have strong physical defense. * Piety: Regardless of whether or not you have used INT on your druid, the class itself receives a decent amount of MP. This means that you will probably want a moderate amount of PTY to regain this mana quickly with little downtime. * Strength: Like the other conjuring classes, druids are a bit dependent on their elemental pets for damage. Consequently, STR is not as big of a priority but it is nice to have a bit to chip in some weapon damage to supplement damage dealt by your pet. * Dexterity: Druid skills do not depend on DEX at all, and so it is not beneficial to put points in this stat. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian^, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^^, Elf, Gnome^, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * level 1-4: In the Druid Grove training grounds. * level 4-5: Elven archdruid: trade boogan collar. Dropped by fire dogs. Locate the cave on the road north out of Tradetown. * level 5-6: Elven archdruid: trade gorseberry cluster. Dropped by gardeners located in the Park in Durgas Falls. * level 6-7: Elven archdruid: trade elfin whip. Dropped by elven maidens located at the Silverhand Tavern in Tradetown. (night exit only, morning spawn only.) * level 7-8: Elven archdruid: trade tree gum. Dropped by goblins. Located in a cave in northern druidwood grove. * level 8-9: Elven archdruid: trade mud ball. Dropped by gnomish maidens located in the Park in Durgas Falls. * level 10-11: Half-elven archdruid: trade eagle's feather Dropped by Great Eagle. Located in the High Firedrakes, hidden room in fairy dragons. (air elements aggro) * level 11-12: Half-elven archdruid: trade ettercap venom. Dropped by ettercaps in the darker grove. * level 11-12: Half-elven archdruid: trade lava rock. Dropped by Peleu priestesses in Fort Drejur. * level 12-13: Half-elven archdruid: trade dragon teeth. Dropped by vermillion dragons located in hidden exit cave somewhere in Meadhil woods. * level 13-14: Human archdruid: trade aspen leaf. Dropped by renegade druids in a small cottage along the river south of druidwood grove. * level 14-15: Human archdruid: trade elven saddle. Dropped by elven steeds. Located in the elven village meadhil. * level 15-16: Human archdruid: trade bridal nosegay. Dropped by argonomist mages located between Durgas Falls and Durgas Mines. * level 16-17: Human archdruid: trade dwarven ale keg. Dropped by Dwarven Brewmasters located in Ironguard. * level 18+ Train in the druid training grove.